There are various known types of interactive viewing receivers, such as a Broadcast videotex receiver and an Interactive Videotex receiver, which are equipped with a user interface to facilitate interactive viewing of transmitted signals. Broadcast Videotex utilizes a one-way transmission of textual data from a program source to each of a plurality of receivers. Interactive Videotex allows each viewer to transmit one or more signals to the program source to select the textual data being transmitted to the receivers.
Some interactive viewing receivers are available for use with interactive cable television systems. Here, each viewer interacts with a program source by providing and/or requesting various types of information over a cable television distribution network. These interactive viewing receivers are typically located within the viewer's residence to provide services such as video-on-demand and home-shopping.